Heat
by nekochick93
Summary: this is a oneshot i just thought up one day...


**This is a one shot. I got this idea in environmental science class. I will update Romeo and Romeo? Soon. I just found the chapters I have already written. So it will be either tomorrow or next week. Sorry don't kill me.**

The bear hybrid's ear twitched as her foot tapped in annoyance. The cause of said annoyance was a rather hyper blond fox hybrid. "What is your issue?" He blushed as his ears were downcast in embarrassment. "Spit it out!"

"I THINK I'M IN HEAT!" He blurted. The fox kit's face turned as red as an apple. The beat looked at the fox and started to laugh. Naruto looked at, anger flashing in his eyes. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"If that's what you are worried about than go find someone to mount?" Naruto's face turned red with embarrassment. "How about that pink squirrel?" Naruto's expression sobered at that suggestion.

"Not appealing?" Naruto shook his head.

"Don't even suggest the pig or the cat!" Naruto growled.

"Then all that leaves is men." the bear looked through some documents and every few seconds tossed one away. "How about the deer or the dog?" Naruto shook his head. He knew who was left and that made shivers run down his spine. "Than that leaves the wolf, Sasuke Uchiha." You see in this town it's filled with hybrids. They don't mate according to gender. They mate according to feelings.

The bear could smell the excitement flowing off the fox. "Well then..." the bear pressed a button on her desk and a snow leopard came in. "Shizune, go contact Sasuke and tell him I have a mission for him."

~o~o~o~o~

A black wolf was laying in the shade of a tree in his back yard when he caught the scent of a certain fox. But it smelled different than usual. It smelt of roses and the ocean. He usually smells of ramen, but as soon as the scent came it was gone. No matter, he had better things to do than worry about that dobe. The wolf stood up and was going to go inside when the snow leopard landed in front of him.

"Sasuke, Tsunade has a mission for you." she paused and when the wolf said nothing, continued. "You first need to go and get Naruto and than meet her in her office." The wolf nodded and jumped off towards the foxs' apartment. But as the wolf left he didn't see the smirk that fell across the snow leopards face.

~Naruto's apartment~

The fox kit was laying on his bed when the wolf walked in. the wolf paused at the door and took in the scene in front of him. The fox looked like he was in some major pain. Sasuke walked up to him and saw that the kit was sweating and panting. He would moan every few seconds. The wolf stopped at the foot of the bed and the smell of roses hit his nose. It made his skin start to tingle. He couldn't believe this! Why was he getting so hot? It's not mating deason for him...

"Sas...uke..." Naruto moaned. Sasuke looked at his face and saw that his eyes were closed. He couldn't know he was here, could he? "Please..."

Sasuke walked up next to the writhing fox in the bed and leaned down next to his ear. "_Naruto._' Sasuke said in a sensual voice. The fox froze and his eyes shot open. The wolf stared into those sky blue eyes and he smiled at the pure lust in them.

"Sasuke..." Naruto wrapped his arms around the wolfs neck and pulled him down for a kiss. The moan that filled the room was loud. The wolf kissed him back with years of pent up lust. He has been waiting for this since the fox accidentally kissed him. What the fox doesn't know is that the wolf planed the whole thing. He paid off the deer to push Naruto into him.

"Sas..uke... Please..." Naruto's plea broke through his thoughts.

"What... do... you... want... me to do... my little kitsune?" Sasuke punctured each word with a nip at the foxs ear.

"You... inside me..." That was all Sasuke needed to hear. In less than ten seconds Sasuke was naked and kissing down Naruto's chest. The fox buried his hands in the dark hair of his wolf.

"Stop teasing me!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke licked at his left nipple. "Please..AH!... Hurry!"

Sasuke looked at him and captured his lips in a heated kiss. When they parted they were both panting. "Do you have lube?" Sasuke asked. When Naruto pointed at the nightstand, Sasuke took it and and squeezed enough on his fingers. He took Naruto's mouth in another kiss and the fox started when he felt the wolfs cold fingers at his entrance. Sasuke shushed him and nipped at the foxs cute little ears. Sasuke stretched him. Naruto moaned when her felt two digits enter him, but gasped at the third.

"Sasuke... Hurry!" Naruto's hips bucked as, when Sasuke dubbed him stretched enough, the wolfs fingers were taken away. When Sasuke felt the heat coming off of Naruto, he couldn't take it anymore. He slammed into him. Naruto bit his lip so hard that blood came out.

"Don't try and be quite." He said between each thrust, "I want to hear you." He whispered in his ear. With each thrust Sasuke did, Naruto bucked up against him.

"Sasuke... Ah! Fas-faster." Naruto cried. And faster he went. The look in the foxs eyes as the wolf slammed into him was that of lust and something else, dare he say it, love? Oh he wished he could get the fox to love him. Wolves mate for life.

Sasuke could sense Naruto approaching his climax, so to hurry it along Sasuke reached in between them and started to stroke the foxs cock.

"Hnnn" Sasuke quickened the pace as Naruto moaned. When he reached his climax, he screamed Sasuke's name. That was what pushed Sasuke over the edge.

"NARUTO!"

~o~o~o~o~

Back t the bears office, a very satisfied polar bear hybrid was sitting on the bears desk. "That was really good research for my new series." Tsunade just shook her head and leaned back in her chair,

"Well, as long as he keeps Naruto away for a few days, research away."

**well there it was... sorry for the failed sex scene I'm horrible at writing those.**


End file.
